belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinhold Osnes
Reinhold Osnes Character roleplayed by Belle History Reinhold Ludovic Osnes was born July 13th in Svalbard, Jan Mayen, Norway to Sverre Osnes and Marlene Heathcote. He is a Durmstrang Seventh Year, the younger brother of Ledvin and younger twin brother of Katarine Osnes. Much like his older brother, he remains unaware that Ledvin is his half-brother. Reinhold and Ledvin also have a good relationship, he looks up to Ledvin even though he sees him as nerdy. Sverre Osnes and Marlene Heathcote, are the parents of Ledvin, Katarine and Reinhold Osnes. Graduates of Svalbard skolen av Magiske, both Sverre and Marlene have an amazing skill-set in the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Magical Creatures. The couple met while Marlene was working as a employed as a Sies høyt for the Norweigian Ministry. Sverre was on a tour when he encountered the beautiful Marlene, he was immediately smitten. He approached her, and asked for a date, uninterested in relationships at the time Marlene sent her twin sister Mariele in her place. Mariele and Sverre had a much better encounter than Marlene and Sverre, which lead to the conception of the first born Osnes boy - Ledvin, and the death of Mariele during his birth. Unbeknownst to Mariele, Sverre met with Marlene to apologize for their first encounter and his forwardness. He was so sincere he convinced her to accompany him on a dinner date, this was a much more successful endeavor. It was the beginning of The Heathcote-Osnes family, both sisters being Marlene, fooling Sverre and simultaneously falling in love with him. The messy triangle came to an end on September 30th when Mariele died, Ledvin was born, and Sverre learned that his lady love was an identical twin. He was to be a father of three, 10 months after taking custody of, and formally adopting her nephew Ledvin, Marlene gave birth to twins Katarine and Reinhold Osnes. Soon after they were born Sverre assumed his role as their father helping helped Marlene raise his three children. The Pure-blood Heathcote-Osnes family were very happy until the day Marlene came home to witness Sverre using Ledvin as target practice, forcing Katarine and Reinhold to use the Cruciatus and Imperius curse on their older brother. Furious, Marlene stepped in instinctively obliviating Sverre as she had once been trained to do. She knows she did precisely what she meant to do. Sverre no longer remembers her, their relationship or their children. Shortly after 'losing' their father, the family moved from Norway to the United Kingdom. Some believe that her memory charm was over effective, as Sverre regularly forgets who he is and what he is doing. |-|Etymology= Reinhold Osnes Reinhold - German name, meaning "wise protector" Ludovic - Old German Chlodovech, meaning "famous warrior" Osnes - Habitual name of a commune in the Ardennes department in northern France |-|Background= |-|Facts= Personality Rein is very mellow, and laid back, he does not take anything too seriously ... Except for himself, he is very confident and self-motivated to the point of being arrogant. He does behave in public situations to avoid trouble, goofing off in his spare time and with friends. He is very determined and almost a pacifist, he does not like to fight unless he, a friend or family member has been personally threatened. Strengths: Fair - Charismatic - Weakness: Childish - Egotistical - Skills Rein is very skilled in Transfiguration, his first displays of magic were partial transformations of very small objects and even smaller animals, sometimes capable of a very limited amounts of conjuration. He wants to prove that he is superior at Transfiguration and magic by being a Master of Transfiguration. He dreams of one day transforming into a crow at will. Possessions Wand Fir: The 'survivor's wand'. There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are poor tools in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to transfiguration, and favour owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour. Phoenix feather: Always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, they show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Durmstrang